


Play it Backwards

by TaigaCowboy



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: psychological horror kinda, yeehaw this isn't a shipping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaCowboy/pseuds/TaigaCowboy
Summary: Snow Feather Displays is a company known for their supposed success in helping people relieve themselves of their mental turmoils. SFD isn't the most popular company though, so very little research in their treatments has been done. Not very many people are aware of this company, even if they consistently run the same ads on about every site and video there is. A few remember their 'slogan' though!"Our goal is your peace of mind, even if it means playing it all backwards!"





	Play it Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> im rewriting an old fic instead of doing literally anything else but this version isn't a direct ripoff of another fic that came out in like 2013

Being turned backwards is what it felt like right now. He didn’t feel the weight from lack of sleep on his shoulders anymore, the dread that had been filling his stomach seemed to disappear. He didn’t look right though. He was staring at his reflection. He didn’t look like this. He didn’t look like this. He didn’t look like this.

He blinked.

He looked younger, but at the same time he looked older. He was dressed like he did when he was still in highschool, and he was as tall as he was freshmen year, and he was as scrawny and awkward, and he was as overweight and lonesome that’s not right that’s ,and he was Cornered.

He stared at himself dead in the eyes, the corner of his lips twitching, his eyes switching from looking at one iris to the other. That’s not right. Where were his glasseS?

He was backwards. His hair was n     ‘t this short. His hair was n ‘t black or brown or grey or red or blond or yellow or white or red or He Didn’ tlook right. He was backwards. HE didn’t?? Hae glavsess?? Glasses? v v v v ve. Hm.

____ is sitting in his friend’s living room.

“____!” He quickly finished gathering the items the enemy had dropped and paused the game, looking up while shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Hey, both of you, Cry--” Cry???? “Needs to get ready to go home, I’m going to drop him off.”

Cry furrowed his brows cry????? “I thought my mom was picking me up,” He said, glancing at _. _ shrugged.

“She has to cover someone else’s shift”

No she didn’t.

“So I need to take you home. I mean you can stay the night, I odn’t mind, I’ll just call your mom back and let her know.”

“Er--” Cry stammered for a second, looking between Fe????ixlix? And his friends mother. Wilson. Wilson raised his brows, “I can-- could I?” Felix 23 arrange e

 

Cry stared at the ceiling above him. He didn’t want to move. He knew he needed to get up and eat something before the stream would start, but he wouldn’t move. He just stared at the ceiling. He didn’t move to turn off his alarm, so it replayed every five minutes, making him flinch each time. He wasn’t at his home. His body felt like it was weighed down on the bed. The hand resting on his stomach didn’t help.

Where was he again?

He finally sat up and hunched over, hands settling in his lap while he looked around. He was in a hotel room. It felt like his chest was going to collapse on itself. He could breathe perfectly fine though. He furrowed his brows and stood, wobbling a bit when his vision turned black-- thankfully he was able to get his glasses on without a problem. He blinked until the black faded away from his vision and walked over to the overpacked rolling bags. There were four of them. He looked around again before going to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. No answer, and when he opened it the light was off and no one was in there. Why were there four bags?

He felt weak. He was starting to get light headed like when he didn’t eat at all some days. His hands were shaking. How did he get here?

Cry wandered back over to the bags and opened the one on the top. Clothing. His clothing. Chargers, a laptop sitting underneath them, and a plastic bag with hair ties, a brush, and other things were settled in that rolling back. He zipped the top back up. What was in the plastic bag again? He unzipped one of the pockets on the top. Charger. He squinted. He didn’t . . . own an iPhone.

He zipped it back up and unzipped the next bag. Clothes, chargers, laptop, plastic bag. Same exact items. He huffed. The other two bags were the same. They all had different colors though. Green, Orange, Brown, and Black. Where was he? He went back to the bed, looking at the nightstand. There were a few cards and a brochure. The brochure had a symbol on it with lettering he couldn’t really make out beneath it. It was a swan with its head turned behind it. He felt as if the skin on his back was being pulled between pinched fingers. He stood there quietly and stared at the swan. More and more and more pulls on his skin started to pul pull pull at his back. Specifically along his spine. The cards on the nightstand had the same swan on them.

Snow Feather Displays.

He sighed as the pulling began to start on his arms and neck. Then it started pulling his hair. He let whatever was touching him pull his head back so he was staring at the ceiling once again. He sighed as the pulling began to start on his arms and neck.

“Welcome to **Snow Feather Displays** ! We look forward to your stay in our facilities. Your family has been notified of your stay and of your consent before coming here. Snow Feather Displays is a test. You will go through various tests of all sorts; some will be peaceful, and some--if you aren’t careful--can actually injure or scar you. With your verbal consent, we are not responsible for how you come out physically or mentally. This is a strength test, and we need data from every weak and strong man or woman out there. Thank you for participating in our first test  Cryaotic ! You may proceed to get dressed in the clothes provided for you and head to your hotels lobby.”


End file.
